Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Defiance
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Defiance is a first person shooter game developed by Neversoft for the Call of Duty franchise. Like Modern Warfare: Mobilized, the game is an expansion of the Modern Warfare story line for the Wii console and is the eleventh game in the series overall. The game is set in World War III. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Middle East * Middle East * Middle East * Middle East * Indochina * Indochina * Indochina * Indochina * Africa * Africa * Africa * Africa * Africa * Japan * Japan * Japan * Japan * Siberia * Siberia * Siberia * Siberia * Siberia Characters United States Army * Lewis Wilson * Elliot Ridley * Travis Edrich * Jane Martinez * Andrews * Trent * Mercer * Jenkins * Collier * Benson Factions Friendly * United States Army * United States Marine Corps * Anti-Communist Militias Enemy * Soviet Red Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. Unlike the original Modern Warfare, the health system is the same as the original Call of Duty, retaining the health bar that will deplete upon taking damage, but can be replenished with health packs. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Soviet Red Army * Khabarovsk * Kuril Islands * Medina * Riyidh * Jinneh * Kinshasa * Nairobi * Mombasa US Marines vs People's Liberation Army * Kawasaki * Hiroshima * Tokyo * Vientiane * Hat Yai * Chiang Mai Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 5 – Air Strike * 7 – Helicopter Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A2 * M4 Carbine * AKM * Type 95 * SIG 550 * M14 * FN Fal Sub Machine Guns * MP5 * AK-74u * Type 85 Sniper Rifles * M21 * Dragunov * QBU-88 Light Machine Guns * Minimi SAW * RPD * PKM * QBB-95 Sidearms * M9 * MP443 Shotguns * W1200 * M4 Benelli * Saiga-12 Launchers * RPG-7 * SMAW * FIM-92 Stinger Grenades * Frag * Smoke * Flashbang * Stun Equipment * C4 * Claymore Knives * Knife Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-72 * American – ** M1 Abrams * Chinese – ** Type 99 ** T-62 Air Craft * Russian – ** Mi-28 ** Mig-29 * American – ** UH60 Blackhawk ** F-16 * Chinese – ** J-10 Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** BMP-2 ** Ural 4320 * American – ** M2A2 Bradley ** Humvee * Chinese – ** WZ551 Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games